


Can You Love Me Even With My Dark Side

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Dean, BAMF Stiles, Balthazar is Derek's Stepfather, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Conflicted Dean, Conflicted Derek, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Derek just changes his eye color in his wolf form, Derek's inner wolf is kinda a second personality, Dorks in Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Jekyll and Hyde AU, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Overprotective Dean, Overprotective Sam, Protective Derek, Rage, Revenge, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles is an Club owner, The Hale Fire, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Violence, conflicted stiles, flirty stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Teen Wolf/Supernatural Fusion</p>
<p>Derek searches for his father to learn how to control his inner wolf.<br/>On his search he meets Stiles in whom he and his inner wolf fall in love.<br/>To that he is followed by Chris Argent who has his own plans for Derek.<br/>And then there would be the odd spy couple which kinda gets involved too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I have honestly no idea how I came to write it but I regret nothing.  
> As always it's not beta read so I apologize for mistakes.  
> The cursive written Derek is the inner wolf.  
> Please comment and tell how you like it. If you have any suggestions or advices you can drop an comment below.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Teen Wolf/Supernatural Fusion
> 
> Derek searches for his father to learn how to control his inner wolf.  
> On his search he meets Stiles in whom he and his inner wolf fall in love.  
> To that he is followed by Chris Argent who has his own plans for Derek.  
> And then there would be the odd spy couple which kinda gets involved too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I have honestly no idea how I came to write it but I regret nothing.  
> As always it's not beta read so I apologize for mistakes.  
> The cursive written Derek is the inner wolf.  
> Please comment and tell how you like it. If you have any suggestions or advices you can drop an comment below.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it :)

_**Chapter 1** _

 

 

Derek Hale arrived with his uncle Peter just in London in search of Derek's father.

The two needed to leave Rome after an accident with Derek's inner wolf occurred.

Derek inherited his wolf side from his father, which comes more out on full moons, when he is angry, pained, lose control or is aroused. His inner wolf is like a second personality as his appearance only slightly shifts on full moon nights. His inner wolf may referred to himself as Derek Hale but his personality as his abilities are very different from Derek's. So it was just an matter of time until his inner wolf would go rampage because of this his stepfather Balthazar and his sisters Cora and Laura found it for the best that they would leave for London to protect Derek and his secret. Since lately his inner wolf was eagerly to come out. Derek needed to find his father soon or at least some clues about him to learn how to suppress or control his inner wolf.

 

Peter and Derek visited the lawyer of Derek's father who wasn't of any great help.

He could just tell them that much that his father is presumed to be dead.

He would look if he finds something in his inheritance and would contact them and if he was successful or he could give the inheritance free for them. It was quite an disappointed visit, but they had still hope that the lawyer might find something in his father's inheritance.

 

 

_**Meanwhile in Rome** _

 

'' Do you think we did the right thing to sent Derek away? '' Cora asked concerned.

'' We had no choice, if he had stayed the Argents might get him.'' Balthazar exclaimed. '' You know I love him just like my own son. I could never forgive myself if he were killed.''

'' I know but maybe he would have been safer by us. '' Cora stated.

Balthazar shook his head '' He wouldn't and you know it. Since they couldn't get his father, they want him. '' Balthazar replied his eyes slightly wet wearing worried expression.

'' But he won't stay there forever. He will want to return.'' Cora pointed out sighing. '' What are we suppose to do then? ''

'' I know but we're going to work something out when the time comes.'' Balthazar assured her '' Right now the only important thing is that he is safe and we're going to make sure to keep it that way.''

'' Yeah, were going to that.'' Cora agreed. '' We've always done that.''

'' You know I was always worried about the day his wolf would awake or he would learn about the truth of his father.'' Balthazar voiced his fears, a few light tears running down his cheek. '' I thought he would hate me and I was so glad that he forgave me for not telling him about his father and inner wolf. But I know he will hate me if he finds out and I'm sure of it the whole truth. But I can take it as long as he stays save and alive.'' Balthazar sobbed.

'' He won't hate you.'' Cora said soothing. '' Derek had always an big heart. He will understand it and forgive us I'm sure of it. And Peter is with him so he will be save too. We don't have to worry.''

'' Thank you for cheering me up Cora. You really have a lot from you're mother.'' Balthazar said faintly smiling

'' You rarely talk about her ,don't you ?''

'' Because it's painful but your mother was a wonderful person and she loved you all. I wish for Derek to find someone like her one day.'' Balthazar said fondly.

'' Yeah, me too.'' Cora agreed putting her hand on Balthazar's.

Suddenly someone sneaked up from behind them and straddled them both to their chairs.

Someone then appeared before them.

'' Chris ?'' Balthazar asked fear in his voice.

'' The one and only. But enough with the emotional reunion.''

'' Now I'm going to ask you this just one time and you going to answer, understood!? '' Chris warned'' _**Where is he**_? ''

'' I don't know whom you talking about?'' Balthazar replied playing dumb

'' Oh, really? So if you don't know whom I talking about then I think we just go.'' Chris answered with sarcasm.

Suddenly one of Chris minions put his knife on Cora's throat.

“ I wish we could have get this done more peacefully. “ Chris sighed “ You leave me no choice then, it's really a shame “ Chris stated “ You have to decide _now_! Your daughter or your son ? “

“ **NO ! You can't tell him !** “ Cora shrieked “ **You must protect him ! Don't worry about me !** “

Balthazar looked conflicted. He looked at Cora's pleading face then turned away and bit his lips .

“ Which one shall it be ? “ Chris mocked. Balthazar looked at him anger in his eyes

“ I'm sorry “ Balthazar mumbled to Cora “ You have to kill us before we tell you anything ! “

Chris eyes widened “ Oh, is that so? Your last word ?”

Balthazar took an breath “ Yes “

Cora and Balthazar exchanged glances a fire in their. Chris knew they meant and thought about torturing them until they would speak.

Chris looked now seemly nervous around the room until a postcard caught his attention, on the backside stood ' _I arrived safely in London. I hope I can finally find some answers, Love Derek '_

Chris smirked putting the card into his pocket and turned back to them.

“ So you really rather die before you tell me where he is ? “

“ I already told you ' _yes' “_

Chris gestured his minions something and laughed darkly

“ As you wish “ He replied.

Cora and Balthazar were confused then realized that he must found something that gave away Derek's whereabouts and tried to get free.

They shrieked after him that they wouldn't let him have Derek.

Chris just laughed and left the house with his minions. The house behind them bursting out into a sea of flames, death shrieks echoing in the air.

“ Where are we going ? “ one of his minions asked

“ London “

 

 


	2. The Awaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the next chapter will be posted that fast but I still try to not take too long.  
> As always no beta read so please forgive me mistakes.  
> The cursive written Derek is the inner wolf.  
> Please comment :)  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

_**Chapter 2** _

Derek and Peter parted ways after the meeting with lawyer. Peter wanted to search around in London for some clues and Derek got back to their shared hotel room.

When he arrived in the hotel the porter gave him an letter from Rome. Derek assumed it was from his family and got back into his room he opened it.

His eyes widened in shock, the letter falling to the ground, tears slowly building up in his eyes. The letter informed him that his family died in a fire in their own house. Derek began to scream in a wave of pain and grief and sank to the floor wrapping his arms around himself crying.

His eyes flickered red and his inner wolf began to slowly trying to regain control over the body in Derek's lost state, but Derek didn't fight it. He was too hurt to think straight and stop his inner wolf and he didn't care. He wanted it to stop. It felt like someone ripped his heart out.

He wanted to be _numb._

Suddenly a pain in his chest devolved and his heart rate speeded up, his body felt like it was burning and his eyes were now completely glittering in dangerous red. He growled and his inner wolf broke through. _Derek_ went rampage, he throw the furniture around and destroyed everything that came across him, the room resembling an battleground.

The loud noises out of his room made the hotel manger coming up looking if everything was alright.

The hotel manger did knock on the door desperately calling out for his guest.

Then it became silence and the door opened.

 _Derek_ stepped out of the door gripping him by his throat and slamming him to the wall holding with his

other hand an ' DO NOT DISTURB ' shield before him.

“ What is written there ? “ _Derek_ hissed

The hotelmanager gulped “ Do not disturb, sir ? “ he replied angsty

 _Derek_ smirked “ Exactly, next time you should do so. “ _Derek_ exclaimed, letting go of the man.

 _Derek_ then walked through the hall laughing darkly.

 

Meanwhile Peter searched for some clues about the whereabouts of his brother.

He visited Ellen an good friend from his brother back then in college. Peter knew they stayed close even after college so if she wouldn't know where he was then no one would.

Ellen couldn't tell him that much either, nothing that what the lawyer not already told him except for the fact that he had an close relationship to man named John Winchester.

Only that he vanished himself two years ago....

 

 _Derek_ was now sitting in a club called Moulin Rouge drinking one beer after another and playing arm wrestling with some idiots which was not amusing at all since his strength overpowered all of them with ease. He made quite an ruckus their with his rude ways and insulting of everyone.

This was until a boy approached him and everyone got silence.

 _Derek_ looked up at him and smirked. The boy wore an pair of extremely tight black leather pants, an red fashionable baroque shirt which flattered his snow white skin, black boots and an golden bracelet on his right hand. The boy was lean with long legs, he had long fingers with red painted nails, thin but peach like soft lips, fluffy brown hair, a cute nose and mysterious golden eyes with an fire lingering in them. _Derek_ could see he was strong willed and you shouldn't mess with this boy but that made him so interesting and tempting to him. He wouldn't mind, no more likely appreciate it to have this boy in his bed.

“ What do you think you're doing ? “ The boy snarled

 _Derek_ huffed “ Having fun, that's all. “ Derek replied leaning back on his chair.

The boy rolled his eyes “ Not much longer if you keep this up. “ The boy warned.

“ Oh, feisty aren't we ? “ Derek stated playfully.

The boy huffed a laugh “ You don't know these people so behave. “ The boy said

“ Oh, those people don't know me. “ _Derek_ said mockingly “ Do you want to hear a story ? “

“ Darling, I heard all of those stories “ The boy said gesturing around the bar.

 _Derek_ smirked “ I'm sure you never heard one like these. “

The boy grinned “ Charm me. “

 _Derek_ cleared his throat “ Once upon a time there was a boy who always did the right thing. Where do you think it get him too ? “ _Derek_ asked, smugly looking at the boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow “ Where did it get him ? “

 _Derek_ looked around “ Right here in this charming rat hole ! “ he yelled, provoking. “ Wondering what ever brought it him to be good ! “

The boy grimaced “ You're an confusing guy, aren't you ? “

Derek chuckled “ Well, that's not the question here. “ _Derek_ exclaimed , leaning forward wiggling a finger “ The question is what am I ? “

The boy sighed “ You're an pain in the arse. That's what you are. “ The boy stated annoyed.

 _Derek_ rolled his eyes “ Oh, come one ! _Derek_ shouted, snatching a beer from a another man's hand. “ It's not wrong to enjoy yourself. “ Derek told him drinking the beer.

The boy stepped closer “ As long as nothing gets broken. “ the boy demanded.

Derek just hold up an finger downing his beer.

Derek finished his beer and groaned “ Is it really my fault if things get broken when I'm having fum ? “ Derek asked mockingly letting the beer mug fall, shattering it.

The boy stepped back “ I'm warning year ! “ The boy threatened with anger in his eyes.

 _Derek_ grimaced sheeply “ You know I should have some fun with you. “ _Derek_ announced standing up

" You look like fun sort of person “ he stated, grabbing the boy by his hand and pulling him to his chest.

The boy looked confused and tried to struggle free out of _Derek's_ grip, but _Derek_ was with his inhuman strength stronger and began to dance with him, humming while doing so. When he spinned the boy around he let go of the boy making him stumble.

A man in the bar didn't seemed so pleased about that as he began to attack him. Derek easily broke his arm, laughing. Another then hit him with a chair but it just shattered on his back an he throw the man into the crowd resulting in bar fight. An older man with an base cap approached him wearing a worried expression

“ What's your name ? “ he asked.

 _Derek_ chuckled “ Derek Hale at your service “ _Derek_ introduced himself in a mocking tone bowing.

In this moment a guy smashed a bottle over his head. _Derek_ hit him in the face, knocking him out.

He then walked to the stage holding his arms up, smirking with an dangerous expression

“ So ! “ he shrieked getting their attention “ Who wants to dance with me !? “ _Derek_ asked jumping into the crowd his eyes completely red again. _Derek_ took one after another on, punching them merciless. The fight got so on until a shoot resounded and everyone stopped and freezed. The man from before had shoot and stand there threatening with a Winchester in his hands.

 _Derek_ looked at the man and then walked slowly up to him until suddenly someone stabbed him in the back with an knife.

He punched the guy sending him flying. But the stab wound seemed to harm him as he felt an stinging pain in his back. _Derek_ sank to his knees but was catched just in time by the man with the cap who supported and helped him, dragging him out of the backdoor from the club.

The boy followed them but stopped shorty standing in the middle of the room.

“ The show is over get back to your seats ! “ The boy commanded. “ If I see one of you not doing so you now what's happening ! “

One guy stumbled to the boy and the boy punched him in the face without hesitation, knocking him out. The boy took an breath composed himself calling out “ Hit it, Willy. “ to the guy on the piano before following them out of the back door.

 _Derek_ supported himself on a container panting heavily.

The man with the cap supported him “ Keep that rage in your belly or you will be dead soon. “ he told him.

“ What the hell is happening with me ? “ _Derek_ panted

The man sighed “ Entirely just stay angry “ he demanded looking at the wound, directing Derek's hand to the knife in his back.

Derek seemed confused as felt the knife sticking in his back “ I was stabbed ? “ he asked breathlessly.

“ Bobby, what's the emergency ?” the boy hissed rushing to him.

“ As you see we need to get the knife out of his back. “ Bobby explained.

The boy panicked “ We can't do this. What am I suppose to when he dies ? “ The boy snarled.

Bobby sighed “ He's not going to die “ Bobby stated “ If he is who I think he is. This motherless, slimy, abandoned, miserable, pitiful, shitty, weak bastard. Isn't he ? Bobby said to Derek grabbing him by his collar.

 _Derek_ looked murderous at him “ I murder you ! I tear you apart ! ” he growled

Bobby smiled “ Good, good. Don't fight the darkness, boy. “ he encouraged him.

Bobby got an grip on _Derek_ so he wouldn't pass out and looked at the boy.

“ Stiles kiss him “ Bobby commanded. “ Come on kiss him. "

Stiles looked shocked “ No. “ he replied.

Bobby rolled his eyes “ It's not like you never kissed a man before. “ Bobby stated.

Stiles laughed “ You kiss him. He is nothing to me. “ Stiles replied harshly.

“ Here we go. “ Bobby said dragging  _Derek_ in front of Stiles, their faces only a few inches apart. “ Just kiss him. "

Stiles hesitated at first but then brought his hands to _Derek's_ face drawing him into a chaste kiss.

Stiles pulled then away and they looked at each other. _Derek_ then wrapped and arm around Stiles waist dragging him closer to him, the other arm he wrapped around Stiles back, drawing Stiles into an hungry passionated kiss. Stiles arms wandered behind _Derek's_ neck, deepening the kiss. They both moaned into the kiss.

“ God, please let this work. “ Bobby mumbled, pulling out the knife from Derek's back.

The kiss broke as _Derek_ felt shrieking to the ground. His eyes became red again and he howled loudly.

Bobby and Stiles watched him until he passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be romantic  
> Look forward to it ;)  
> Thanks to all of you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be interesting  
> Look forward to it ;)  
> Thanks to all of you


End file.
